Blame It On The Alcohol
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Bilbo gets drunk at a party and tries to seduce Thorin. Thorin feels awkward about the whole situation. Bagginshield Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was drunk. Very drunk.

But that was okay, because he was at a party. More specifically it was a party to celebrate the fact that they just reclaimed Erebor, and Thorin was now king. Somehow, said dwarf was the only one who was sober. Bilbo had no idea how, because Thorin had had just as much to drink as the rest of them. Gandalf wasn't drunk, but he was careful about how much he drank.

The castle-their new home-was, simply put, ginormous. The party was in the ballroom, possibly one of the biggest rooms in the whole castle. There were numerous bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a dining room, even a room with a swimming pool! Anyway, Gandalf and Thorin were exchanging small conversation when Bilbo staggered over to them, and let out a loud burp.

Bilbo wasn't sure when his feelings for Thorin had switched from friendship to romance, but they had, and seducing Thorin seemed to be his priority for the evening. Unfortunately, Thorin didn't know this, so he was quite surprised when Bilbo sat in Thorin's lap and wrapped his arms around the dwarf king's neck.

"Er, hello Bilbo," Thorin said, looking to Gandalf for help. Gandalf only smirked and left the two alone, and Thorin glared at the wizard as he took his leave.

Bilbo giggled and set his cup of wine down on the Persian rug, then ran his fingers through Thorin's dark hair. "I've always wanted to do this," Bilbo sighed. "You're hair's so soft…silky…"

Thorin cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "How many cups of wine have you had to drink?"

Bilbo belched again in response. "I dunno," he replied, "I stopped counting after three." He ran his thumb over Thorin's lower lip. "So beautiful…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Halfling?" asked Thorin, his deep blue eyes wide. "You probably won't remember any of this in the morning. "Maybe you should call it a night, and I'll take you up to your bed."

Thorin immediately regretted his choice of words, for Bilbo said loudly, "Oh yes, Thorin, I'll go to bed with you!"

At this everyone turned to stare. Fili and Kili burst out laughing and Kili fell out of his chair, Fili fell on top of him since he was sitting on Kili's lap, and dwarves snickered and covered their mouths. Thorin blushed a deep crimson. "Could you maybe lower your voice, hobbit?" he hissed. " I'll help you upstairs. You'll never make it there by yourself." Thorin stood, expecting Bilbo to get up, but said hobbit fell onto the floor and knocked over his cup of wine, and the bloodred liquid spilled all over the rug and onto the wooden floor as well.

Thorin sighed and picked Bilbo up in his arms, carrying him out of the ballroom and down the hall. When they reached Bilbo's room he gently placed Bilbo at the headboard of the large bed, and tucked him in. He turned to leave, but Bilbo's voice interrupted him.

"Wait."

Bilbo was still drunk of course, his words were slurred, but Thorin stayed anyway. "Yes, Hobbit?"

"Stay with me," slurred Bilbo. After debating the idea in his head for several moments, Thorin finally went back over to the bed. Bilbo smiled and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, surprising the dwarf king yet again by pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you, Thorin. Please stay."

"Okay, okay," Thorin agreed, blushing at Bilbo's confession of love for him. He was not used to the idea of love. "Scoot over then. We'll talk about this in the morning, when you're sober enough to remember your name."

Bilbo obeyed, making room for the dwarf, and Thorin slid into bed beside him. Thorin opened his mouth to tell Bilbo good night, but his words were muffled by the hobbit's lips. Thorin had to admit, Bilbo's lips on his felt good, and he moaned softly into Bilbo's mouth before breaking the kiss. "Go to sleep, my Bilbo."

"Your wish is my command, my king," Bilbo mumbled. "'Night." Seconds later, he was asleep in Thorin's arms.

**AN: This is a twoshot, I will update soon. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

As you can probably imagine, Bilbo was very confused when he finally woke up in Thorin's arms the next morning-or rather, afternoon, since he and Thorin had slept through the morning. But perhaps that was a good thing, so they didn't have to go through their hangovers for so long.

_Why in the bloody hell is Thorin in my bed?_ Bilbo wondered. _Not that I mind it…_ He smiled to himself, deciding to take advantage of the moment, and nuzzled closer to the sleeping Thorin. Bilbo felt as if something had happened the night before at the party, but he couldn't remember what it was, and it was driving him bonkers. His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to go to Gandalf for medicine or some kind of help, except he wanted to stay with Thorin. Besides, if he got up Thorin would probably wake up.

Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes, his head resting on Thorin's chest. "My Thorin," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the king's waist. A swelling of love filled him, and he smiled happily. He would worry about last night later, but now he was too blissed out to care about anything else. "_Thorin…_"

It was too soon when Thorin woke up. A day later, it still would have been too soon. Bilbo was just dozing off when Thorin stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Thorin was looking down at the hobbit in his arms. "Slept well, did we?"

"Mmm," Bilbo murmured against Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo close, and Bilbo couldn't hold back a whimper. "Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Something happened last night, didn't it? I can feel it."

"Well…" Thorin trailed off, his cheek resting against Bilbo's short, curly brown hair.

That confirmed Bilbo's suspicions. "What did I do?" Bilbo groaned.

"Well Gandalf and I were talking," Thorin began, "and um, you came over and sat in my lap…"

Bilbo blushed. How could he be so stupid? He vowed to never touch a cup of wine again (and also that meant not accepting any liquid from Fili and Kili, because that would never end well).

"And," Thorin went on, "you burped, and you said I was beautiful, and then I told you I would take you upstairs and then you said 'Oh yes, Thorin, I'll go to bed with you!' and then everyone laughed at us, pretty much."

"Gods, I'm so sorry," Bilbo moaned, burying his face in Thorin's chest to hide his blush.

Thorin chuckled. "No, no, it's quite amusing looking back at it now. And when we got upstairs…when we got…"

"Thorin, tell me," Bilbo pressed.

"You, um…well…"

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo couldn't take it anymore, he was growing too impatient and when he became impatient he lost his temper.

"Bilbo…you kissed me," Thorin informed him. Bilbo's jaw dropped, and he felt Thorin swallow. "And you told me you loved me. Is it true?" Maybe it was just Bilbo's imagination, but Thorin sounded kind of hopeful. He pulled back a moment to look down at the hobbit, who was blushing furiously.

"I…er, yes, it is." Bilbo stammered, clearing his throat. A lump formed in his throat, Thorin knew of his feelings and he had probably scared the dwarf off, now he probably hated him and their friendship was ruined. "Excuse me." Before Thorin could stop him he got up and left the room, wrapping his robe tighter around him. He padded down the hall barefoot and opened the door to the garden outside. Tears filled his eyes before he could pull himself together and he sat down on a bench, alone in the garden, and sobbed.

"Bilbo!" Bilbo could hear Thorin calling his name from inside the castle, but he only sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He buried his face in his hands, crying hard by now, and this is how Thorin found him. "Bilbo! What's wrong, my love?"

"Don't call me that." Bilbo lifted his face and wiped his eyes as Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's shoulders, gently rubbing the hobbit's back.

"Why not?" Thorin murmured, his deep voice soothing. "Do you want to talk? I'm not mad at you, Bilbo."

Bilbo looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes, and he was caught by surprise when Thorin kissed him softly on the lips. Bilbo moaned and kissed back, their lips just barely moving against each other. Thorin nibbled Bilbo's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Bilbo granted it. The dwarf massaged his tongue slowly against the hobbit's, causing Bilbo to whimper.

"I love you too," said Thorin after pulling back from the kiss. They embraced tightly, and right then Bilbo truly knew that he was home.

END

**AN: Just out of curiosity, should I write an epilogue? **


End file.
